Rockhopper's Quest
The Rockhopper's Quest is a party in Club Penguin. There was a sneak peek of this party in a Club Penguin calendar available in Canada. Also, in the Club Penguin Times it said Rockhopper needed help exploring the infamous Shipwreck Island, Swashbuckler Trading Post and Dinosaur Island. Trivia * You can sail with Rockhopper at the party. *When you hit the target with a snowball, the fan will start to blow and it will blow the sail, and the ship will start to move and you will sail to Shipwreck Island. *There is a ship wreck in the preview. *Club Penguin Times confirmed Rockhopper Island will not appear. Instead the Island is Shipwreck Island. *A Club Penguin Log in screen's background is a cave with a shipwreck. *Many penguins thought this party was to go to Rockhopper Island, but when they got the news that it was the Shipwreck Island they were more excited as this had never been mentioned before and because both members and non-members could go there. *There are two stops at Swashbuckler Trading Post and Dinosaur Island on the way to Shipwreck Island. *You build a beacon on Shipwreck Island with Rockhopper so he doesn't crash there when sailing. *The Migrator isn't accessible until the quest begins and after the quest, will then be back normal. *The EPF is also involved in this.Gary had upgraded the ship as he is the gadget guy and there is also an Field-Op. Gallery Sneak Peeks Haunted Migrator.png|A sneak peek that shows the Migrator in a stormy setting. (Note it is confimed to be the Hall Of The Viking Lords.) file:Migrator_With_Fan.png|A sneak peek that shows the Migrator with a big fan machine. RMP.png|Some sneak peeks from the membership page. RH-Party-420x262.png|A sneak peek from Happy77. watch.jpeg|A sneak peek that shows the Migrator. Happy77.PNG|A sneak peek which shows the Shipwreck Island. SneekPeek.png|An sneak peek of the new Migrator in the video. Homepage Home Page.png|The party first homepage. Homepagedddd.png|The party second homepage. Login Screens rockhopper quest login.png|First login screen of the party. File:New_login_screen_fdhasd.png|Second login screen of the party. New rh quest log in screen.png|Third login screen of the party. Advertisements advertsiement of rh.png|An advertisement in The Club Penguin Times. Advertismenet 20120212021.png|Another advertisement in The Club Penguin Times. Advertisment 201202104958.png|Another advertisement in The Club Penguin Times. advertisment 2012.png|Another advertisement in The Club Penguin Times. advertusmengs.png|Another advertisement in The Club Penguin Times. another one too.png|Another advertisement in The Club Penguin Times. Constructions BeachRockhopper.png|Beach Rooms First island.PNG|Swashbuckler Trading Post Second island.PNG|Dinosaur Island File:Ship_wreack.png|Shipwreck Island The hall of the vikings.PNG|The Hall Of The Viking Lords Upgraded migrator with map.JPG|The Migrator Beach rockhopper.JPG|The Beach town rh.png|Town Plaza rh quest.png|Plaza Snow Forts during rh quest.png|Snow Forts migrator rockhopper quest.png|The Migrator when docked at the Beach. Rockhopper Spotted Screenshot 85.png|Rockhopper spotted during the party. Screenshot 86.png|Rockhopper spotted during the party. Screenshot 87.png|Rockhopper spotted during the party. File:RHspotCP.png|Rockhopper was spotted on Shipwreck Island. Screenshot_88.png|Rockhopper spotted during the party. rhspottedquest.PNG|Rockhopper spotted on Arctic at Shipwreck Island. File:RhspotCP2.png|An unclear picture of Rockhopper spotted during the party. File:Rhspot3CP.png|A much clearer picture of Rockhopper. Screenshot 92.png|Rockhopper and yarr Rockhopper spotted during Rockhopper's Quest 2012 001.png|Collecting his background at Shipwreck Island Screenshot 116.png|Rockhopper Posters Posters of RH.png|A poster of the party before construction. poster in town and other rooms.png|A poster of the party in Town, Plaza and Beach. Notes rockhopper quest map.png|The Quest Map. File:Added_to_cargo_(1).png|The Cargo Note. Screenshot 83.png|A note for non-members that tried to go in the Viking Cave. Videos thumb|300px|left|Rockhopper's Quest Sneak Peek SWF Rockhopper notes *Note 1 *Note 2 *Note 3 *Note 4 Other Notes *The Map of three Islands *Cargo Notes Category:Events Category:2012 Category:Upcoming events Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties Category:Article Category:Rockhopper Category:Events Category:2012 Category:Upcoming events Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Club Penguin Category:Parties Category:Article Category:Rockhopper Category:Rockhopper's Quest